Omega Reborn, Part 1
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Jo Ann and Monitor returns to Omega System to initiate the internal restart.
1. Default Chapter Title

Story 5  
"Omega ReBorn"  
  
It was a new second. Jo Ann and Monitor were about to leave for System Omega. The Mainframers had come to wish them good luck, a safe journey, and a safe return for Jo Ann. Matrix, AndrAIa, little Enzo, Andri, Mouse, and Ray stood near the User Guardian and the healer.  
Monitor smiled, but kept looking for someone. She had to say goodbye to him before -- there he was!!  
"Turbo!" she called out.  
"Howdy, Miss Montitor!" Turbo grinned as he came up to the others.  
"I am pleased you came," she smiled.  
"Ah wouldn't have left without sayin' 'good-bye'." He held a sea-green hand out to her.  
Monitor clasped his greenish hand in her amber one.   
"Should we ask her?" Mouse whispered to Ray.  
Ray glanced at Mouse, "Do whatcha thikn best, luv..."  
"Uh...Miss Monitor...?" Mouse spoke hesitantly.  
"Just Monitor," she smiled. "Yes, Mouse isn't it?"  
"Ray an' Ah were just wonderin'...you mentioned a 'Status' last night...we were wonderin'...who is he? If it's alright ta ask, that is..."  
"It's alright...Status was...is my big brother; he and I were very close..." Monitor told her, still holding onto Turbo's hand.  
"Oh...we thought that..." Mouse looked to Ray and blushed.  
Ray smiled at her, nodding slightly to draw her attention to the fact that neither Turbo nor Monitor seemed interested in letting each other's hand go.  
"Monitor; Turbo," Jo Ann smiled. "I hate to break this up, but the sooner we get to Omega, the sooner I can restore the system." In truth, Jo Ann did hate to break the two up. But her Guardian protocals had a job presented to them, and they would not stop nagging her until the job was done.  
Monitor blushed slightly. "I am coming, Jo Ann...Thank-you Turbo... I hope we meet again..."  
Jo Ann smiled as she said her good-byes to Matrix and the others.  
Monitor briefly hugged the Mainframers who were there, and then shyly kissed Turbo's cheek.  
"I hope I wil see you again..." she told him.  
"Ah'm sure you will," Turbo smiled. Jo Ann gave little Enzo and Andri each a hug bye.  
"Don't worry; I'll be back as soon as I fix Omega," she told the two children.  
Monitor squared her shoulders; "I guess its time we left..."  
"Yes, I..." Jo Ann began.  
"Wait! Don't leave yet!" It was Wild Card.  
"What is it, love?" Jo Ann asked.  
"You forgot to say good-bye to me..."   
"Oh, darling!" Jo Ann hugged her husband to her. "I'm sorry. You were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you."  
"Just come back safely."  
"I will." She kissed his lips. When they parted, Turbo held out a data crystal to Jo Ann.  
Monitor watched wistfully as Jo Ann said goodbye to her husband. It would be nice to be loved that much.  
"This crystal has all tha data ya need ta initiate the restart," Turbo said.  
"Thanks...would it be, 'Uncle Turbo', now that Dot has married Bob?" Jo Ann smiled.  
Turbo smiled warmly, "If ya want...Ah'd be honored..."  
"Okay. Thanks, 'Uncle Turbo'," Jo Ann smiled and kissed his cheek.  
Turbo hugged both women, "Good luck..."  
Before she left, Jo Ann uploaded the data into Pixal, using the new skill Bob had taught her when Megabyte returned.  
"Pixal --disc drive upload data." she said, holding the crystal over Pixal's screen.  
"Goodbye Mainframe...goodbye Turbo..." Monitor whispered as Jo Ann formed the portal.  
The two women stepped from bright and beautiful Mainframe to dank and sorrowfull Omega.  
"Where's the PO?" Jo Ann asked.  
Monitor frowned slightly. "It was more or less destroyed..."  
"Well...where is what's left of it?"  
"I wil take you there...but first come with me...we need to get capes; the web-creatures can only see colors; if you wear black capes they have problems seeing you.."  
"Not necessary," Jo Ann smiled. "REBOOT!" Jo Ann tapped her icon. Her uniform changed from red and gold to black and silver. "This was the uniform I wore when I traveled at night while in the Tandium Desert, since black and other very dark colors absorb heat. Oddly, it is cold at night in a desert."  
"You need to hide your face and hands too.." Monitor told her, putting her own cape on.  
"Okay." Jo Ann tapped the icon again, adding black gauntets to her hands and a black-henna mask to her face.  
"It is horrible; I know...but the web-creatures are vicious..."  
"Some aren't. Remind me to tell you about how I met the Webriders, sometime."  
"The Web-creatures took my eye...and almost my leg." Monitor told Jo Ann.  
"I only said that 'some' aren't. I didn't say that 'all' weren't viciuous. As I said, it's in the story of how I met the Webriders. But I would have to explain about my totems, first. Now, let's get to the PO. My protocals are nagging me to get the restart over and done with. I can't go against my programing," Jo Ann smiled.  
Monitor led Jo Ann to the center of the system and to a mostly-destroyed building.   
"There it is..." she said sadly.  
"Okay," Jo Ann said simply. Calling up the power of flight, borrowed from the spirit of dead Amazon, Jo Ann flew to the top of what was left of the Principle Office. She had to borrow the power to keep from using up her own energy supply. She would need all she could save for the restart. Jo Ann sat cross-legged on the debris.  
Monitor called up "Do you need me to do anything?!"  
"Just stay there. If you have any energy you can spare, please have it handy. I may need to recharge every now and then. Restoring an entire system will probibly take almost --if not all-- my energy. I'll stop if I feel that I'm too low, just long enough to recharge."  
"Okay...I wil be here, Jo Ann..." Monitor called.  
Closing her eyes, Jo Ann begain channeling her powers, tapping the core of the system. Carefully, the User Guardian repaired the damaged core. She began to glow with golden energy. The glow flowed downward, slowly recontructing the destroyed Principle Office. Monitor watched as the building took shape.  
Tears of joy and awe rolled down Monitor's face.   
The PO reformed; unlike the round PO in Mainframe, Omega's PO was more like a fortress; a place of safety from the ravages of the Web. It was like an ancient castle from Jo Ann's world; yet it was more enclosed; and heavily armed.  
The castle reformed within the golden light. But something very strange happened. The castle that formed was less a fortress than a beautiful, fairy-tale castle. Jo Ann might have recognized it as being simular to Cinderella's Castle in Walt Disney World theame park, had she had her eyes open.  
Monitor gasped softly. She had never seen anything so beautiful.  
The golden wash continued, flowing over Monitor and eveyone and everything in the system.  
Monitor felt herself getting dizzy and she blacked out.  
The energy drain was beginng to show itself on Jo Ann now. She began to weaken.  
"Monitor! I need some energy --fast!" Jo Ann called.  
Dimly Monitor heard her and struggled to her feet. "I am -- here... Jo Ann..."  
"Please, hurry and get me some energy. I am growing weaker."  
"I will...be there..." she called and struggled to the top of the PO; "absorb some of my energy..."  
"Okay...but just a little..." Jo Ann touched Monitor's hand, only absorbing the minimum amount of energy she could take from another without draining them to much. The light of the restoration continued to engulf Omega.  
Monitor smiled; and then she brought her hand up to her face. The scars!! They were gone! She had two eyes!  
Soon, the restoration was complete. But Jo Ann had not only restored Omega, she had upgraded it! Everything was bigger and more beautiful then ever before. And more colorful. Best of all, though, was a bigger and better defence against the Web!  
"Monitor!" came a shout. A look of utter joy crossed Monitor's face.  
"STATUS!!!!!" She yelled.  
Wearily, Jo Ann flew down to the ground. As she touched the soil of the restored Omega, Jo Ann felt the borrowed power leave her. Tired out by the restart, Jo Ann fell to the ground, unconious.  
Monitor caught the tired User Guardian; saving her from banging her head. She kept yelling out her brother's name until he found her.  
Jo Ann tried to keep awake. "Did it work?" she asked.  
"Yes," tears fell from both of Monitor's eyes, "it did..."  
"Good. I'm going to take a little nap, now, and regain my energy..." Jo Ann closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
Monitor gently placed her friend on the ground and sood up to hug her brother.  
Jo Ann quietly continued to rest on the ground, dreaming of Mainframe, her husband, and her friends.  
Monitor buried her head in her brother's chest; "I missed you so much!!"  
Jo Ann continued to rest, exhausted from her efforts.  
Monitor enjoyed the reunion with all her friends. Then she turned to Jo Ann. Using her powers as a healer, she replenished Jo Ann's energy and strength.  
Jo Ann sat up and gazed at the newly restored system.  
"So this is system Omega!" she grinned.  
"Welcome..."  
"Thank you. Is this what it looked like before? I had a fleeting image of a fortress, but it looks more like something out of a fairy-tale." She indicated the Principle Office atop which she had set mere microseconds before.  
"No. It's so much more beautiful..."  
Jo Ann smiled. "I must have upgraded it, then."  
"This is better than I ever dreamed!"  
"Wait 'til Turbo sees this! He won't know what to think!" Jo Ann grinned.  
"Turbo..." a warm smile crossed Monitor's face. "When is he coming?!"  
"Probibly as soon as I get back and tell him that System Omega has been restored and updated," Jo Ann smiled.  
"Oh..." Monitor breathed. Status looked curios as to who this "Turbo" was.  
"Prime Guardian and COMMAND.COM of the Super Computer," Jo Ann explained.  
"Oh." Status had that same bitter look that Monitor had had at the mention of Guardians.  
"It was his idea to use me to force an internal restart."  
"Turbo is a good man, brother..." Monitor smiled.  
"Very good," Jo Ann smiled. Uncle Turbo she thought to herself.  
Status looked a little uncomfortable, but took his sister's word for it  
"As soon as I regain enough strength, I'll return to Mainframe and report to Turbo. He'll probibly want to come as soon as possible."  
"It will be good to see him again..."  
"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again, too. And to see that Omega is back online, better then ever."  
Monitor hugged Jo Ann in thanks.  
"I'm glad I could help. And if you ever need a User Guardian, call. I'll be here," Jo Ann said. Then, she created a portal back to Mainframe and stepped through.  
"Wait!!" Monitor called, "let me come with you!"  
"What?!?" Jo Ann cried, stepping back through. She looked at Monitor questioningly.  
"Let me come!" Monitor called.  
"If you'd like to, of course. But why?"  
"I want to see Mainframe again..." she explained, kissed her brother and follwed.  
"Alright." Jo Ann led Monitor back to Mainframe. Wild Card and the Mainframers were there to welcome Jo Ann back. They were surprised to see Monitor return as well.  
Monitor smiled warmly and proudly showed off her lack of scars and two eyes.  
"Then it worked?" Wild Card asked, looking to his bride with love and pride in his eyes.  
"Jo Ann was amazing!" the healer explained.  
"Not only did I repair the system, I upgraded it!" Jo Ann smiled.  
Monitor saw Turbo approaching and ran to hug him.  
Jo Ann smiled, watching the two from Wild Card's arms.  
"Is that you, Monitor?" Turbo smiled.  
"Who else?" she hugged him.  
Turning to Wild Card, Jo Ann threw her arms around his neck, and, holding him to her, gave him a long and passionate kiss.  
"I missed you too, love," Wild Card told her.  
"Nuzzle me?" she asked. Wild Card laughed and nuzzled her neck, causing his stubble beard to tickle her. Jo Ann giggled at the touch. She had missed him so much, even though she was only gone for a few microseconds.  
AndrAIa and Matrix arrived.  
"Hi, guys!" Jo Ann greeted.  
"You're back already!! Wow that was fast!" Matrix commented.  
"Very!" Jo Ann laughed. She hugged both Matrix and AndrAIa to her.  
"Hey, guys!" Monitor called.  
"M...m...monitor?" AndrAIa gasped when she saw the healer.  
"Yes, its me!" She smiled happily at the game-sprite.  
"Then...it...worked?" Matrix asked.  
Monitor pushed the hair out of her face to reveal her healty face and two sparkling eyes.  
"Better then planned, Matrix," Jo Ann smiled. "I actually upgraded the system!"  
"She was wonderful!" Monitor told them.  
Jo Ann blushed, hiding her face in Wild Card's chest.  
Monitor laughed softly.  
"Wait until Bob and Dot find out about the upgrade," Wild Card smiled. "They'll be so amazed...and proud!"  
"And so they should be!!"   
"Let's go to the diner and access some energy," Jo Ann sugessted. "I could use some. I've never upgraded a system before!"  
Monitor smiled and placed a hand on Jo Ann's shoulder, passing more of her helaing energy on.  
Jo Ann smiled her thanks. She also wanted to get a drink at Dot's Diner because she hadn't been there for a very long time. She had been at Al's, planning Bob and Dot's engagement and wedding.  
Monitor smiled at Turbo, "Can we talk?"  
"Shore," Turbo smiled.  
"Alone..." she clarified.  
"Of course. While Dot is away, we can go ta tha PO. She won't mind," he smiled.  
"I'll catch up with you guys later!" Monitor called after the group.  
"Okay!" Jo Ann called back. She joined her friends at Dot's.  
Monitor followed Turbo to the PO.  
"What is it that I can do for ya, Monitor?' Turbo asked when they were alone.  
"I wanted to ask about..." she let out a breath she was unaware she was holding, "About the possiblitiy of becoming a Guardian?"  
"A Guardian?" Turbo was taken aback by the request.  
"I want to protect my home as best I can..." she told him.  
"Don't see why ya can't," Turbo smiled. "When do ya want ta start?"  
"As soon as possible..."  
"Do ya need ta get yer life in Omega in order? That would be advisable, since ya'll be away for several hours."  
"My life in Omega ended a long time ago. but you're right -- I have some things to get in order..." she seemed to have something else on her mind.   
"What is it? Ya seem ta need ta tell me somethin' else," Turbo said.  
"Turbo...are you..." she took a deep breath, "are you seeing someone?"  
"No, as a matter o' fact. Why?"  
"Why do you think?" she looked up at him.  
Turbo smiled. Was Monitor saything that she...liked...him?  
Monitor looked down, shyly. "Well...take a rough guess..."  
"Ah have felt an attaction ta ya, as well, Monitor," Turbo smiled warmly at her.  
"You have?" suddenly she felt hopeful.  
"Yeah, Ah have." Turbo seemed to want to kiss her, but was too much of a gentleman to make the first move.  
Monitor looked up at him, "Promise you won't think I'm not a lady if I kiss you?" she asked.  
"Ah promice," he grinned.  
Monitor lifted her lips to his and tenatatively brushed his lips with her own.  
Turbo carefully put his arms around her and held her gently to him.  
Monitor deepened the kiss, feeling his arms encircle her.  
Turbo was both strong and gentle. Monitor saw what others could see in him. One nano, he was a strong, powerful leader, the Prime Guardian. The next nano, Turbo was a kind, gentle man, as friendly a sprite as you could ever meet.  
Monitor needed to feel safe, and in his arms, she did.   
After a while, their lips parted. Turbo looked into her eyes.  
Monitor smiled, gently carressing his face.  
He pulled her close, resting her head on his broad shoulders.  
Letting out a happy sigh, Monitor let her tension ebb away.  
Turbo caressed her hair, holding her to him.  
Please don't let this moment end... Monitor thought.  
Turbo brushed a kiss on the top of her head.  
Monitor sighed gently and held him close.  
"We'll have ta go ta tha diner, soon. Them kids are probibly wonderin' where we are," he chuckled.  
"I guess..." she sighed.  
"Come," he said, leading her toward the door. "Let's go an' see it they're behavin' themselves."  
Monitor took his hand and followed him out.  
Back at Dot's Diner, Jo Ann and the others were discussing the restoration of System Omega.  
Cecil had made the expected comment about them finally returning to the diner. "What ever 'appened to customer loyalty?"  
"Should we tell him?" Jo Ann asked Matrix.  
"Why not?" Matrix shrugged.  
"Well, Cecil," Jo Ann smiled. "We were meeting at Al's because we were planning on how to get Bob and Dot together...as husband and wife!"  
Cecil snorted, "Where is the madamoiselle, anyway?" he asked.  
"She is with Bob in the Super Computer...on their Honeymoon!" Matrix grinned.   
"Very amusing. Seriously?"  
"It's the truth, Cecil!" AndrAIa smiled. "Bob and Dot are married, and, at the nano, in the Super Computer on their Honeymoon!"  
"She was meant to come and do the accounts today!" Cecil didn't seem as pleased as everyone else.  
"Well, the accounts are going to have to wait until they come back," Jo Ann smiled.  
Monitor and Turbo came in at that moment.  
"Hi, guys!" Jo Ann called. She waved to them as they entered.  
The couple smiled and waved back.  
"Hey, Jo Ann!" Turbo called.  
"What's the good word!" Matrix called.  
"Good word on what, Matrix?" Monitor echoed.  
"I dunno. It was somethin' I heard in a movie once," the renagade answered.  
"Okay!" Turbo pulled over two loose chairs, one for Monitor, one for himself.  
"Anythin' excitin' happen 'tween ya two, sugah?" Mouse asked.  
Monitor and Turbo exchanged a glance.  
"I am going to become a Guardian, " Monitor told them.  
Jo Ann grinned and mimiced clapping her hands. Her hands came together, but there was no sound.  
"What, Jo Ann?" asked Monitor, curious.  
"I was clapping; I just wasn't making the noise. Clapping your hands tends to make them sting after a while."  
Monitor grinned, "Okay..."  
Jo Ann looked at Turbo and Monitor. She suspected that their was more to the good news then just Monitor becoming a Guardian.  
Monitor noticed her scrutiny. "Anything on your mind, Jo?"  
"No, just...thinking..." Jo Ann smiled.  
"Okay..." Monitor shifted her chair a little closer to Turbo.  
"Well," Mouse grinned. "Ray an' Ah have some wonderful news ta tell ya'll, ourselves."  
"Oh?" Turbo smiled.  
Mouse showed them the ring.  
AndrAIa practically squealed, "Oh, congratulations!!"  
"Thank ya," Mouse grinned.  
"'Course, we're gonna wait until Bob an' Dot get back," Ray added. "We wouldn't want them to miss the wedding."  
"Dot would kill you if you two got hitched while she wasn't here," Matrix grinned.  
"Probibly," Mouse smiled.  
"And she'd be right!" AndrAIa smiled.  
Three couples down, two to go, Jo Ann thought. Or is it FOUR down and ONE to go? Turbo and Monitor seem closer to each other then before. And I don't mean the fact that they are sitting so close together, either!  
Under the table, Monitor let her foot gently brush against Turbo's leg. She was aware of Jo Ann watching them, so kept a cryptic smile on her face.  
Jo Ann wondered about that smile on Monitor's face. Just what had gone on in the Principle Office?  
Turbo looked momentarily surprised, then realised it was Monitor's foot caressing his leg. And he started to respond in kind.  
Jo Ann got up to streach her legs a bit.  
Neither Monitor nor Turbo realised that, from her new vantage point, Jo Ann could see their little game of footsie.  
Jo Ann was somewhat shocked at what she was seeing, but managed to keep her face from showing it. So THATS what's going on! she thought.  
Monitor took a sip of her drink and let her eyes briefly make contact with Turbo's, teasingly but sweetly.  
"JOOANNNN!!!" came a familuar voice from outside the diner.  
"Incoming!" Matrix warned. In nanos, little Enzo was inside the diner, tackling Jo Ann.  
"YOURBACK!WHENDOYOUTHINKBOBANDDOTWILLCOMEHOME?WHENWILLAGAMECUBEDROP?WILLYOUTAKEMEJETBALLING?ORCIRCUITRACING?"  
"Enzo." Jo Ann said when she could get in a word, "Are you tackling me because Bob isn't here for you to tackle?" Her voice sounded annoyed, but her eyes sparkled and she smiled.  
Monitor laughed at Enzo, "you should be called [little whirlwind]!" she said in Webrider, her native language.  
"Huh?" little Enzo asked, puzzled.  
"It means 'little whirlwind' in Webrider, Enzo," Jo Ann translated. "The Net Natives call him 'Fast Talk'. My cousin wanted to call him 'Pocahantas', because of it's meaning, but, even though the meaning fits him, the name doesn't."  
Monitor smiled, "It suits you..."  
"Except that 'Pocahantas', which means. 'little mischief', is a girl's name!" Jo Ann laughed. "I could never give a boy a girl's name!"  
"True...and Andri is too sweet for it..." Monitor agreed, still stroking Turbo's leg with her foot.  
Andri grinned at Monitor. The compliment pleased her.  
Monitor smiled back at the little game-sprite.  
Matrix, meanwhile, plucked little Enzo from on top of Jo Ann.  
Little Enzo noticed what was going on under the table between Monitor and Turbo.  
"What are you guys doing?" he asked.  
"What are they doing, Enzo?' Andri asked.  
"They're kind of rubbing each others legs, Andri," Enzo told them. Monitor blushed deeply.  
"ENZO!" AndrAIa admonished the little sprite.  
"What?" he asked in all innocense.  
"That was impolite," Matrix added. He smiled to himself, though. If Bob and Dot had done the leg thing when he was a kid, and he noticed it, he would have asked the very same question.  
"Why?" Enzo decided to persue the matter.  
Neither AndrAIa, nor Matrix could supply the answer. Instead, the game sprite just said, "Because it is!"  
Enzo frowned and decided to bug Turbo and Monitor.  
"Why were you two doing that?"  
Now it was their turn to be nonplussed. They did not know how to answer him, either.  
"Ya got a good eye, thar, Enzo," Turbo finally said. "Ya'll make a top-notch Guardian some second. But a good Guardian knows when ta ask questions an' when not ta ask 'em. This is one o' tha times when not ta ask questions. Do ya understand?"  
Monitor swallowed the urge to laugh aloud.  
"I... guess so," Enzo told Turbo.  
"Ah hope ya understood that, too, Monitor," Turbo looked back at the healer. "Seein' that yer gonna become a Guardian an' all."  
"Definatly, Turbo," Monitor smiled, laughter in her eyes.  
"ALPHANUMERIC!YOU'REGOINGTOBEAGUARDIAN?!?" little Enzo cried.  
Monitor nodded and smiled, "Yes I am [little whirlwind].  
"ALPHANUMIC!WHENCANIBECOMEAGUARDIAN,TURBO?"  
"When yer older, Enzo..."  
"When? How old do I have to be?"  
"Enzo!" AndrAIa said in her "Dot" tone.  
"What?"  
"Don't pester Turbo!"  
Jo Ann giggled. Little Enzo was just being your typical ten-year old little boy.  
Matrix decided to tease Turbo and Monitor now, "So...the only thing that happened at the PO was you giving Monitor permission to become a Guardian, Turbo?"  
"Yeah," Turbo looked at Matrix. The green warrior --the orginal Enzo Matrix-- seemed to be hinting at something.  
"What else could have happened?" Monitor asked in her "innocent" tone.  
"Oh, nothing, I guess." Matrix smiled. "You just seemed to be gone a long time, that's all."  
"Ummm...we had a long discussion; Turbo wanted to make sure I was making the right choice..." Monitor told him  
"Ahhh..." Matrix grinned. He did not seem fooled a bit by their evasion. He and AndrAIa had been together too long not to know when a man and a woman were in love.  
"What do you mean by that?" Monitor had a bit of a verbal challenge in her voice.  
"By what?" Matrix asked innocently.   
"By that cute little 'Ahhh...'?"  
"Did I do that?"  
Turbo nodded, "Ya did.."  
"Oh...I guess I did..." AndrAIa could not help but giggle. The sight of Matrix acting "innocent little boy" was too funny --and cute! She could almost see the little golden halo appear over his head!  



	2. Omega Reborn, Part 2

Omega Reborn, Part 2 Teasingly AndrAIa reached out and ruffled Matrix's hair. He turned around and started to tickle her in response.  
"Well, you're not going to get an answer outa them!" Wild Card grinned. Jo Ann returned from streatching her legs.  
"What's going on, guys?" she asked.  
"Nothing!" Turbo and Monitor both said a little too quickly.  
"Nothing?" Jo Ann asked in surprise as she took her seat beside Wild Card.  
"Nothing." Monitor said a little more firmly.  
"Okay..."   
Matrix smiled, "We've just been talking about what took Turbo and Monitor so long at the PO..."  
"Must have been something very important," Jo Ann said. She had her suspetions what that "very important" something might have been, but desided to keep it to herself.  
"I am going to become a Guardian, Jo Ann," Monitor explained.  
"You already told us that. I was here when you did, remember? I was the one that gave the 'noiseless' clapping," Jo Ann reminded her.  
Monitor sighed, she was getting a little defensive.   
"Umm...Turbo; could I have a private word?" she asked.  
"Okay." Turbo got up and left the diner with Monitor.  
Outside Monitor sighed, "I am sorry -- I should have been more discrete..."  
"Or we coulda come right out an' said somethin'. Guardians are suppose ta be truthfull."  
"We still can; I don't mind -- I'm not ashamed of how I feel..." she touched his face gently.  
"All right. But how are we gonna say it? we ain't engaged --yet! So, what do we say ta 'em?" Turbo asked.  
"'Yet?!'" Monitor exclaimed.  
Turbo just grinned. He had to monitor his own thoughts and feelings. He was getting way ahead of himself.  
Monitor smiled at him, "You hardly know me..." She couldn't deny the warm felling she had got when he had said that though...  
"We'll let tha future come of on it's own," Turbo smiled. "But what are we gonna tell 'em?"  
"I have no idea..." She moved a little closer ot him and wrapped an arm around him.  
"Hmmm...why don't we jest tell 'em that we've jest fallen in love with each other, but not ta expect another weddin' for awhile?" Turbo grinned.  
Monitor smiled warmly at him, "Whatever you think best or we could tell them nothing and just go in there and I'll sit on your lap..."   
"I think we should jest tell 'em that we're in love," Turbo laughed. "Little Enzo and Andri are in there."  
"Okay; fine..." Monitor giggled. "Party-pooper," she teased.  
Turbo laughed and led Monitor back into the diner.  
AndrAIa nudged Matrix, "They're back..."  
"Well..." Matrix said, expectantly.  
"'Well' what?" Monitor laughed.  
"Well...What is it with you two?"  
Monitor smiled and looked at Turbo, "Tell them..." she grinned.  
"Well, don't be lookin' for no engagement ring --at least not yet, an' not in tha near future-- but Monitor an' Ah have fallen in love with each other!" Turbo announced.  
Monitor wrapped her arms around him, and smiled. AndrAIa grinned.  
I was right! Jo Ann thought happily. FOUR couples down, ONE to go!  
"Aren't the media sprites in the SC gonna have a field day? 'The most eligable batchelor in Net' has finally fallen for someone..." AndrAIa smiled.  
"And Mike! Jo Ann gasped. "If Mike ever found out...!"  
Turbo smiled, "Don't ever tell that annoyin' li'l TV..."  
"We won't, but chances are, he'll find out anyway, wait and see!" Jo Ann smiled. She hugged her "Uncle" Turbo, and then, Monitor, happy for them both.   
"He will." Matrix told them. "Wait and see...he'll bug you both for interviews..."  
"And, knowing Mike, he'll be here in anout five... four... three... two... one..." Jo Ann looked at Pixal's timer and counted down.  
The little TV burst into the room. "Rumour has it, that the Mighty Turbo's heart has finally been won!!" he lept up onto the table and stood between Turbo and Monitor.  
"What'd we tell ya!" Wild Card laughed.  
[Is it just me, or is this little TV going to get annoying?] Monitor asked in her native tongue.  
[Probibily] Jo Ann answered in Webrider.  
"What are you saying?" Mike asked, clueless.  
"Nothing," Jo Ann smiled. [That concerns him, right?]  
[Bingo!] Monitor laughed.  
Jo Ann laughed with her.  
"WHAT?!" Mike asked.  
"Don't tell us you're going to steal Al's line, now!" Matrix laughed.  
AndrAIa laughed at the little TV.  
"Isn't someone going to give me an interview?" Mike asked despertly.  
"Mike, is it?" Monitor smiled.  
"Yes..." Mike smiled at her.  
"Okay..." Monitor smiled at him.  
Mike looked hopefull. Monitor looked like she would grant him an interview.  
"Mike," she said in a carefully measured tone, "If I agree to answer five questions --just five-- will you leave us in peace?"  
"Okay...five it is!" Mike thought that a small interview was better then no interview at all. He'd just have to choose his five questions carefully.  
Monitor turned back to the group of sprites and sipped her drink.  
"Question number one: What who are you?"  
"My name is Monitor. I'm a healer sprite and I'm going to become a Guardian," she answered.  
"Okay...Question number two: Where are you from?"  
"Omega," she told him, not elaborating.  
Omega? Mike thought. Isn't that the system... Nevermind --he would ask one of the others. Later.  
"Question number three: What's your connection with the now-wed Guardian Bob?"  
"Interface saved my life from a webcreature, after I had healed him from the terrible damage the web did to him..." Monitor answered honestly.  
"Question number four: What did you need the User Guardian for?"  
"Jo Ann saved and upgraded my home-system..."  
"Oh. Fifth and final question: When's the wedding?" Mike imemediantly hid behand a stunned Jo Ann and Wild Card for protection.  
"What wedding?" Monitor asked, evasively  
"Uhhh....did I say, 'wedding'? I meant, 'When's will you begin your training?' That's it: 'When will you begin your training?'" Mike asked, still hidden behind Jo Ann and Wild Card.  
Monitor laughed softly, "Soon I hope..." she glanced at Turbo who seemed impressed with how she had handled Mike.  
"As soon as ya deal with all unfinshed business in Omega," Turbo smiled.  
"I have Status to say goodbye to, and that's about it..."  
Mike wanted to ask who "Status" was, but kept silent.  
Monitor smiled broadly.  
Poor Mike! There was a lot of information here, and he could not obtain it!  
Monitor smiled at the group; she had told him snippets, and yet she had told him hardly anything at all.  
Jo Ann felt a little sorry for Mike. He was a media sprite, who lived on gaining information. She wished that she could tell him a little more than what he had been given.  
[Prehaps we should tell him about Omega. It will take his mind of the two of you, at least, for a while. And it would keep him happy, hopefully until Bob and Dot return.]  
[Okay,] Monitor told Jo Ann.  
"Omega was in very bad shape Mike," Jo Ann began. "And that's the polite way of saying it."  
"It was horrible..." Monitor told him.  
"Turbo came up with the idea of a forced internal restart, but I was the only one who could do it. So I went with Monitor to Omega. I sat on top of Omega's PO and began to concentratge on my powers, tapping into Omega's core."  
"She not only saved the system -- she upgraded it!" Monitor told him.  
"But don't ask me how. Even I don't know, and I was the one doing it!" Jo Ann smiled.  
"It was amazing..."  
"Not only was the system upgraded, but Monitor's face was restored, as well as Status, her brother."  
"It was amazing, Mike; you should have seen the system!!" Monitor smiled.  
"And the PO went from fortress to fairy-tale castle," Jo Ann grinned.  
"It was beautiful, just beautiful!" Monitor squeezed Turbo's hand in joy  
"Maybe I can come and see it...just for a peek," Mike said, hopefully.  
"I don't know, Mike..." Monitor answered truthfully.  
"Please..." the T.V. pleaded.  
"What do you think, Turbo?" Monitor asked.  
"Whell...Ah don't know..."  
Monitor smiled back, [Does he ever give in?] she asked, referring to Mike.  
[Only if Matrix sticks Gun in his face and tells him to "shut up" in Matrix's own, sweet, little way] Jo Ann laughed.  
Monitor laughed aloud and grinned at the tall, green renegade.  
"What?" Matrix asked. That last bit of conversation had been in Webrider, which, unforunatly, the green warrior did not understand. Jo Ann leaned over and whispered the translation to him. Matrix grinned.  
[I would give in if Matrix put his gun in my face and asked in his 'own sweet way', too!] Monitor laughed.  
Jo Ann laughed, then leaned over and whispered the translation into Mattrix's ear.  
Matrix grinned at the Healer, "Nice to know I'm appreciated."  
"Always!" Monitor smiled back.  
"Off course he is!" AndrAIa grinned. She kissed Matrix on the cheek.  
"Aww...how sweet!!" Mike sighed.  
In a flash, Matrix had Gun in his hand and pressed up to Mike's face. The warrior snarled at the media sprite.  
"Sparky; calm down," AndrAIa placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Matrix hesitated a nano more, then reholstered Gun. But he continued to snarl at Mike.  
AndrAIa gently took the angry warrior's face in her hands and kissed him, "Don't let him get to you..."  
Matrix grinned, then returned the kiss.  
Mike resisted the urge to "ahhhh" again; he doubted even the lovely game-sprite would be able to restrain Matrix if he did.  
Wild Card kissed Jo Ann's lips, and nuzzled her neck. She giggled, loving every nano of it.  
[Young love...how adorable...] Monitor smiled at Turbo and squeezed his hand.  
Jo Ann smiled. She did not bother to translate for anyone. She was too busy being loved.  
Turbo grinned back at Monitor and kissed her hand.  
From somewhere in the diner came, "EWWWW!!!!...Mushy stuff!"  
It was followed by a "Shhhhhhh!! It's romantic, Enzo!!"  
Jo Ann giggled. She knew who that was!  
AndrAIa laughed aloud at her little 'sister'. It was sweet of her.  
Hmmm...future target for the Cupid Conspiritors? Oh, stop it, Jo Ann. You and Wild Card are married, as are Bob and Dot. Mouse and Ray are going to GET married, and Turbo and Monitor has a great start. The only ones you need to concentrate on are Matrix and AndrAIa.  
Mike was just lapping up all the romance and love. He had his little camera out and had been discretely filming it all.  
Until Matrix discovered that Mike was filming...  
AndrAIa felt Matrix stiffen in anger. He gently pulled away from her and growled.  
"Uh, oh...Feet, make tracks!" Mike cried, his feet rapidly running in mid-air for a nano, then settled on the floor. Faster then one of the diner's energy shakes to go, Mike was out the door and down the street.  
Monitor sighed and relaxed slighty, "I thought he'd never leave."  
"Thank you, Matrix!" Jo Ann laughed.  
Matrix frowned. He was still annoyed.  
"Relax, bro," Jo Ann smiled. "You scared him so bad, Mike won't be bothering us for a least a cycle, for fear that you'll be there with Gun."  
AndrAIa laughed softly and hugged him, "Oh, Sparky.."  
Jo Ann smiled at her new brother. In a strange way, she hoped that he would never lose that "tough-guy, 'Mad Max'-like, warrior attitude" of his. He just would not be Matrix without it.  
"So...Sparky; want another energy shake?" AndrAIa stood up and arched her spine, stretching like a cat.  
"Sure..." Matrix grinned.  
"Anyone else?" AndrAIa smiled, turning her friendly gaze over the group.  
"Yeah," Wild Card said.   
"Sure," Jo Ann replied.  
"Us, too!" Enzo and Andri popped in the booth behind Matrix and AndrAIa.  
"I'll take one," Ray smiled.  
"So will Ah, sugah," Mouse said.  
Turbo and Monitor also asked for another drink each. AndrAIa smiled and headed over to Cecil, returning with a heavy tray, laded with energy shakes. She walked very slowly, taking care with each step not to spill.  
Like a trained waitress, the game sprite gave each person their shake without spilling a drop.  
"Way to go, 'DrAIa!" Matrix smiled as she neatly passed the try back to Cecil and sat down, on his lap.  
"Well, if Dot ever needs extra help around here, she'll know just who to call!" Jo Ann laughed.  
AndrAIa teasingly poked her tongue out at Jo Ann. "It's a knack!" she laughed.  
Jo Ann laughed and stuck her own tounge out at AndrAIa.  
"That's mature, ladies!" Wild Card laughed.  
AndrAIa, laughingly teased him, "Why, jealous?" she poked her tongue out at him.  
Wild Card razzed her.  
"And you said we were acting immuture!" Jo Ann laughed at her husband.  
Andri sighed, "Grown-ups can be soooo childish!!"   
At this, the adults laughed long and loud.  
Little Enzo smiled and agreed with her.  
"I guess, like Peter Pan, we never really grow-up," Jo Ann grinned.  
Andri sighed childishly, "I guess..." she giggled.  
"Good thing, too!" Jo Ann smiled.  
"Amen!" AndrAIa agreed.  
"What's everbody's plans for tomorrow?" Jo Ann asked.  
AndrAIa and Matrix exchanged a glance, "Umm...we were hoping to spend some time together. It's our anniversary; we've been together for three hours now..." Matrix explained.  
"Oh? Well, congradulations, you two!" Jo Ann grinned.  
"We were 'friends' for so long; both of us ignoring the attraction..." AndrAIa smiled.  
"I don't suppose you two are ever going to..." Jo Ann said.  
"Going to what?" Matrix asked.  
"Get married!" Andri piped up before Jo Ann could answer.  
AndrAIa and Matrix exchanged a glance, "I guess we're practically married as it is..." the game sprite smiled.  
"How about making it offical...as soon as Bob and Dot get back, of course," Jo Ann asked.  
"Haven't there been enough weddings lately?!" Matrix laughed.  
"Another one won't hurt anything, bro!" Jo Ann grinned.  
"Aww...well..." Matrix sipped his energy shake.  
"Personally, I'd love to gain a couple of new sisters," Jo Ann smiled at AndrAIa and Andri.  
"Can anyone say 'peer pressure'?" AndrAIa laughed.  
Jo Ann laughed with her. "Someday, soon, I hope!"  
"What's the problem; Sparky and I are commited to each other...We don't need a formal wedding..." AndrAIa smiled.  
"Bob, Dot, and Phong might disagree with that," Jo Ann said.  
"Maybe..."  
"It could be a private wedding, like Bob and Dot had," Jo Ann suggested.  
Matrix and Andraia looked at each other. They knew, sooner or later, someone would start that up...  
Jo Ann sighed.  
"We have exchanged private vows; an energy bond..." AndrAIa admitted  
"Huh?!?" This Jo Ann had never heard of before.  
"It is the way of the games; a pledge to protect and the energy bond links two sprites..."   
"Oh..." Jo Ann could not help be a little disappointed. She had wanted an offical wedding, to make AndrAIa and Andri her "sisters".  
Matrix smiled at AndrAIa, "Maybe we could renew our bond for our family?"  
Jo Ann smiled gratefully at Matrix. Underneath that "tough-guy" attatude beat a heart (core.com?) of gold!  
"I'd like that..." she smiled; "Even if it means reopening the old wounds..."  
Jo Ann's eyes widened. She did not want them hurt in renewing their vows!  
Matrix grinned at Jo Ann's expression, and showed her the thin scar on the palm of his hand.  
"It doesn't hurt you...does it?" she asked.  
"It doesn't hurt much -- just a cut each..." AndrAIa showed Jo Ann her matching scar.  
"Oh..." Jo Ann rememebered that certain tribal peoples did the "blood bond" bit. "But...could you...make it a conventual wedding..." She got a little quesy at the sight of blood. She was not sure if the sight of sprite energy would not make her sick, as well.  
"Us?! Conventional?" Matrix laughed.  
"Whats wrong, Jo Ann?" AndrAIa asked.  
Jo Ann blushed a little. "I've been a little...well...quirmish around blood loss, ever since I found out that I had iron defenintcy aniemia. At one point, my blood count got so low, I had to have a blood transfusion of four pints of blood. I've been a little wary of blood loss ever sence."  
"Its just a small cut each..." AndrAIa smiled.  
"I know. But seeing others lose blood reminds me of my own anienia. I nearly died, that time. That scares me."  
AndrAIa looked upset. The blood-bond was the way of her people.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you..."  
"Don't worry...I'm not upset..."  
"Would you marry...the regular way? Others have been married in two very different ceremonies before."  
Matrix grinned and shrugged. AndrAIa looked at him.  
Jo Ann looked at her brother-in-law expectantly. She hoped that they would not mind getting married like Bob and Dot, and Wild Card and herself did.  
Matrix sighed, "I don't mind...but not for a while; there's been lots of weddigs already..."  
"But, soon?" Jo Ann smiled.  
"We'll see...if its okay with 'DrAIa..."  
"I'm sorry if I seem like I'm rushing you. I've all but lost contact with my User family. I guess I just wanted to build up a family here in Mainframe," Jo Ann sighed.  
"I already consider you a sister..." AndrAIa smiled, reaching a hand out across the table to the User Guardian.  
"Thanks, AndrAIa..." Jo Ann smiled back. She took the offered hand in her own. Wild Card brushed a kiss to her cheek.  
"We're all a family in here..." AndrAIa took her other hand, balled it into a fist and indicated to her heart.  
"Yes," Jo Ann answered. She imiated the game sprite's gesture.  
AndrAIa smiled and shifted her weight slightly on Matrix's lap. She didn't want his legs to fall asleep.  
"Family..." Jo Ann said quietly.  
"Yeah...Family..." Turbo agreed.  
"When did that happen, I wonder," Jo Ann smiled looking around at the sprites and then, outside at the city.  
"What?" Andri asked.  
"When did I start thinking of Mainframe as my 'home'?"  
"Probably when you fell in love with Wild Card," AndrAIa smiled. "When you're in love, your home is with the man you love," she smiled adoringly at Matrix.  
"That may be it," Jo Ann agreed, looking lovingly into Wild Card's warm, brown eyes.   
"I'm sure it is...I never had a home until I met Enzo..."  
Jo Ann smiled at the couple. For a while time after, she still thought of the User's World as her home. Soon, as the User Guardian trained and fought side-by-side with the Mainframers, "home" became Mainframe. When she married Wild Card, Jo Ann confirmed her choise of residence. Mainframe was now, truely, her home.  
"Isn't there a User saying 'Home is where the heart is'?"  
"Yes. Where did you hear it?" Jo Ann asked, obviously delighted at hearing something from her other world.  
"It was in a game...I don't remember which one," AndrAIa explained.  
"And as Dorathy said, 'There is no place like home!'," Jo Ann smiled. "A heart can be in many different places. My heart is in two places: With my User family in the User World, and here in Mainframe, with my Mainframe family. I'm just living my life with my Mainframe family."  
"I imagine it must be hard for you..." Monitor spoke again, "I know how painful it is to lose fmaily..."  
"Yes...I think of them every day. My decision to return to Mainframe to help a friend was not something a Guardian could refuse to do, even though it meant leaving my birth world forever. I still keep in contact, though. And sometimes, they even come to visit. That was Turbo's doing."  
"How?" the healer asked, curious.  
"He gave them special icons that they can use to teleport here. All they have to do is tap their icon and say, 'Reboot: Mainframe', and they're here. They were here for my first Christmas in Mainframe."  
"Oh! How wonderful!" Monitor smiled, and squeezed Turbo's hand.  
"Jo Ann's not the only miracle worker in the family!" Matrix grinned.  
"I can believe that..." Monitor smiled fondly at the Prime Guardian.  
Thinking of her family's visits to Mainframe brought back memories --very fond memories. Jo Ann giggled as a specififc memory came into her head.  
"Share the joke?" Mouse asked.   
"Do you remember what test Matrix used to give me when I sometimes entered the diner? The one he said that he would keep doing untill I passed it?" Jo Ann smiled.  
"Which one?" AndrAIa asked.  
"The one with Gun," Jo Ann kept smiling.  
Monitor looked curious, "What happened?"  
"Okay. Matrix would be sitting in the diner at a booth. I would walk in. Mind you, this was done at random times: I never knew just when he was going to do it. Anyway, when I walked in, Matrix would stand up, take out Gun, aim and fire at me. I had to find a way to knock Gun out of his hand before he fired. That was how I would have to pass the test."  
"Wasn't that rather dangerous?" Monitor asked.   
"Nah...she usually dodged. If she didn't, her Guardian armored uniform protected her. None of the shots would have did any serious damage," Matrix grinned.  
Monitor smiled in admiration at both of them.  
"Did you ever pass the test?" Andri asked.  
"She did..." andrAIa smiled.  
"Just before that first Christmas in Mainframe that I mentioned, my cousin brought me a throwing star. When I entered the diner, Matrix got up for the test, as usual. I threw the star and pinned Gun to the wall before he even aimed, much less, fired. The hole is still in the wall over there," Jo Ann pointed to the wall behind Matrix.   
"Yes. Matrix wouldn't let Dot have it fixed," AndrAIa said. "He was so very proud of her. We all were."  
"WOW!" Andri and Monitor breathed.  
"Mouse even won a bet with it!" Jo Ann grinned. "Mr. Mitchell bet that Matrix would give up on me before I had passed the test."  
"Ah have fauth in ya, sugah!" Mouse smiled.  
"Thanks, Mouse," Jo Ann smiled at the hacker. "So did Matrix." She turned her smile onto the renagade.  
"You bet..." Matrix smiled back.  
"He promiced that, if I passed, he wouldn't pull the test again. That was good. I was a little afraid that he would pull that stunt while my folks were here. That would have scared them to deletion!" Jo Ann smiled. I said 'deletion', not 'death'. I'm really becoming a part of Mainframe every nano that I'm here.  
"User, yes!!" AndrAIa laughed softly.  
"And I don't want Dad to suffer another heart --I mean, core.com-- attack. He had one in April and had to have four by-passes," Jo Ann continued.  
"Is he alright?" Monitor asked.   
"Yes. He came thorugh just fine. He is slowly returning to a normal life, although he'll never be able to do any heavy labor stuff again. Thankfully, printing pictures is not heavy labor."  
Mouse squeeezed Jo Ann's shoulder in a gesture of friendship.  
Jo Ann smiled at the hacker. She, too, was more family than friend, as was Ray.  
"Well...I think its time these kids were in bed..." AndrAIa smiled. "Jo; Wild Card; can you watch them tomorrow for us?"  
"Sure, no problem. Where are you two off to?" Jo Ann asked.  
"It's a surprise for her..." Matrix smiled.  
"For who? AndrAIa?"  
"Yeah...a day, just her and me..." Matrix hugged her.  
"Ahh...Okay," Jo Ann smiled. "We'll be around Mainframe tomorrow, keeping a lookout for trouble."  
"Thanks!"  
"Good night, AndrAIa," Jo Ann said, hugging her. "You, too, big bro," she hugged Matrix. Then, she hugged little Enzo and Andri. "Good night to the two of you, as well."  
"We may be back later, after these two are sleeping,"AndrAIa smiled.  
"Okay. Later, then," Jo Ann smiled.  
"Take care..."  
"You, too."  
Monitor and Turbo smiled as they left. "I hope Interface doesn't mind me using his appartment again," Monitor smiled.   
"I'm sure he won't mind. And if you need anything later, Wild Card and I are in the apartment right next door."  
"Thanks. What about you, Turbo?"  
"Well, Ah gotta git back ta tha Super Computer an' pick up mah duties. Ah left ah lot ah paperwork an' such thayt really need ta git done. Plus, Ah have ta git things ready fer yore arrival. A room will have ta be made ready, an' tha papers fer yore enrollmeant have ta be made up fer ya ta sign. An', of coss, Ah need ta see if thar is a keytool who'll want ya fer it's Guardian. But Ah, come back fer ya, an' escourt ya ta tha SC, personally."  
"I would be honoured, Turbo..."  
"Mah, pleasure, Monitor," Turbo grinned.  
"When do you have to leave?" she asked.   
"Ah should go tanight," Turbo said. "Ah've been gone too long. That's not good fer either a COMMAND.COM or a Prime Guardian, an' really bad if ya happen ta be both."  
"Oh." Monitor did not want him to leave, but understood he had a responsiblity.  
"Don't worry. Ah'll be back fer ya. Jest call me when ya ready."  
He stood to leave and Monitor stood with him, hugging him.  
Turbo hugged her close. He did not want to let her go.   
Monitor's hands gently cupped Turbo's face, "Thank-you for everything..." she whispered.  
"Mah, pleasure," he smiled.  
"Aren't you going to kiss me good-bye?" she asked.  
Turbo grinned. He bent forward and gently kissed her on the lips.  
Monitor returned the kiss...not wanting it to end and him to leave.  
Jo Ann, Wild Card, Mouse and Ray watched them, waiting patiantly for the kiss to end.  
Neither the healer nor the Prime Guardian wanted the embrace to end, nor cared they that they had an audience.  
Wild Card timed the kiss, wondering just how long the two could keep it up.  
Eventually, very reluctantly they pulled apart. Monitor rested her head on Turbo's shoulder.  
"Whoa! Three mircos! Were either of you a scuba diver, by any chance?" Wild Card asked, amazed at the length of the kiss.  
"Wild Card!" Jo Ann admonished him.  
"What?!?"  
A breathless Monitor turned to face him. "Very...funny..." she panted.  
Jo Ann smiled and shook her head. Wild Card's "wildness" was one of the things that had drawn Jo Ann to him. Like with Matrix, a tough-guy exterior hid a heart of gold.  
"Let's see if we can beat that, love," Jo Ann smiled. She pressed her lips to Wild Card's.  
Mouse laughed aloud.  
Just for fun, Turbo desided to time their kiss. He looked at Copeland, who was showing the time.  
Monitor realised what he was doing and giggled.  
As the kiss deepened, Jo Ann shifted from her seat onto Wild Card's lap.  
"Now look who's gettin' hot n' heavy!" Mouse teased.  
Wild Card and Jo Ann ignored her, continuung to kiss. Matrix and AndrAIa walked back in, and stopped, staring in wide-eyed surprise at the two.  
"I'm glad we just put little Enzo and Andri to bed!" AndrAIa said.  
"They're jist tryin' ta beat Turbo and Monitor..." Mouse told them.  
"How long did they kiss?" Matrix asked.  
"Three mircos, accourding to Wild Card," Ray answered.   
AndrAIa's eyebrows climbed for her hairline, "Woah!"  
"How long have they been kissin'?" Matrix asked.  
"'Bout four --five, now-- mircos," Turbo answered, still looking at Copeland.  
"Okay!! You guys win!" Monitor called.  
Jo Ann and Wild Card pulled apart. They both let out long breaths.  
AndrAIa laughed at them.  
"Well it's time for bed. We have a long day tomorrow," Jo Ann said.  
"With little Enzo and Andri? You sure do!" Matrix laughed. Wild Card and Jo Ann rose from their seats.   
"Good night, guys." Jo Ann hugged Matrix, AndrAIa, Ray, Mouse, Turbo, and Monitor good night.  
"'Night," Matrix said. "Sweet dreams."  
"Same to you, bro."  
"Goodnight...and Good-bye Turbo..." Monitor smiled sadly.  
"Night," Turbo said. He then left the diner for the Super Computer. Monitor, Mouse, Ray, Matrix, AndrAIa, Jo Ann, and Wild Card all went home and went to bed.  
  



End file.
